Starstruck
by Heavyinmysheets
Summary: Tegan and Sara meet a celebrity they didn't expect to see. Smut.


Meeting celebrities would be something I never got used to. Tegan and I stumbled in to a lot of them in our line of work, and we were always completely overwhelmed by their adoration for our music. Tonight was no different.

We were playing in LA. A small venue, my personal favorite. They allowed for more intimate connections with our audience. Tegan and I stood backstage, finalizing our set list. "I have to piss", Tegan noted as she walked off stage. "Classy", I called after her. A tap on my shoulder caught me off guard and I jumped slightly. Turning around, I was met by a beautiful woman. Her hair was was a yellow gold and fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes, a hazel green, sparkled with such excitement, I couldn't help but smile in return. She spoke, her voice immediately made my heart race. She held her hand out and I took it slowly-still reveling at her beauty. "Hey! I'm Scar-" before she could finish, Tegan's voice flowed from behind me. "-lett Johansson." I cringed. Here we go again. Tegan always was the more starstruck out of the two of us and I was already well informed of her obsession with this particular being. I spun around. Tegan's face was still plastered with shock. I turned back to Scarlett, "you'll have to forgive my sister." She laughed in response and I felt Tegan's arm slide around my waist. Scarlett's eyes glanced down to Tegan's hand and for a second I thought I saw her grin. I side stepped out of Tegan's grasp, she knew I hated her touching me that way in public. She had become careless about hiding our relationship lately, but in front of a stranger? Pure recklessness. Pure Tegan. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Tegan" my sister spoke, extending her hand to Scarlett who shook it and grinned. "I know who you are. I've loved you guys for years, but this will be my first time seeing you play." Her red lips moved over her teeth and had me completely mesmerized. I realized I was staring. "Well, I'm so glad you could make it! It'll be a pleasure to play for you." Scarlett looked at me, her gaze seemed to pierce my very being, "the pleasure, I assure you, is all mine." The sultry saturation of her words sent waves of heated ecstasy to my core. She grinned, her lips cocked to one side and turned, walking towards the front of the theater. "I'll see you girls after the show" she called over her shoulder. I couldn't help but watch her ass swaying to the click of her heels. When she disappeared, I glanced at Tegan and could tell by the dopey look on her face, that she had been taking notes with her eyes as well. "Fuck". She said, finally looking away. "Tell me about it. Come on Tee. We need to go over this one last time with the guys." Grabbing her hand, I drug her to the guys dressing room.

Walking out on stage still gave me the same feeling it did the first day we played in front of a crowd. My heart raced, my stomach flopped and a cheek hurting smile made it's way to my face. Halfway through the set, Tegan had launched in to one of her stories. I grabbed some water and scanned the crowd. A flash of red caught my eye-Scarlett. She was standing right up against the front of the stage where the photographers and videographers stood. My eyes met hers and she flashed a grin. I could feel the blush creeping in to my face and I smiled in return. Then, she winked at me. At first, I thought I must be seeing things-making things up with my mind. But when I looked at her again and she raised her eyebrows at me, I knew I wasn't. I gulped. My pulse quickened and my thoughts raced. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but I was with Tegan. We had decided that although no one could know about us, we wouldn't sleep with other people. I tried to knock the not-so-innocent thoughts of Scarlett out of my head and focus on the show. I played a couple of old songs and bantered with Tegan until the crowd was howling. Before I knew it, we were setting down our instruments and waving to the crowd. We walked back stage, chattering with the guys about different key points of the show and discussing what we were going to do tonight. "I thought we could go out. We haven't done that in ages." Ted said as he threw himself in to one of the comfy arm chairs. I glanced at Tegan, who was giving me that sexy smirk that she pulled off so well. I could feel the heat stirring in my core. "Well, I have to shower before we do anything." I choked the words out, the fire in my stomach burning all the way up to my throat. "Yeah, you should. You're starting to smell." Tegan teased. I rolled my eyes. "Well, you guys could always come over to my place". The familiar voice floated through the air. My stomach tensed and my breathing quickened. I turned my head and shoulders in the direction she came from. Scarlett walked towards us. Her tight jeans fitting deliciously over her muscular legs. Her red lips parted in a smooth grin and her eyes glimmered in the bright lights. Ted snapped me out of my trance, "Great! What do you girls think?" "I have to go back to the bus and change, but I'm down. Sara?" I looked up at Tegan as she spoke. I could tell by the way her mouth was set, that she was up to something, and I was pretty sure I knew what. "Yeah, sounds great. Like I said, I just have to shower first." My voice was unsteady. I was standing between the woman I loved and a beautiful celebrity and it had my entire body on edge. "Well get to it then. I'd hate to have to wait on you guys." Scarlett joked as she pulled some paper and pen out of her purse. "My car is out front, so just text me when you're ready and we'll swing around to the bus and pick you guys up." She smiled, handed Tegan the paper with her cell on it and turned around to leave. I turned back towards the guys, who all had the same look of awe on their faces. "Come on Sara, let's go". I turned back to Tegan, but all I saw was her back disappearing in the opposite direction. I picked up my feet and trotted after her towards the exit of the building. As soon as the door closed behind me, Tegan slowed. The warm night air blew around us as we made a line to the bus door. Tegan slung the door open and charged in, leaving me to turn on the lights and close the door. Before I knew what was happening, Tegans body was pressed against my own. Her lips were tangled with mine and her hands were traveling to unsisterly places. My mind went blurry. I loved the way she found me with her fingertips-like I'd been missing for days. I wrapped my arms around her, pushing my hands up the back of her shirt. She inhaled sharply, gripping me closer. Kicking my shoes off, I slid my hands to her front and started undoing the buttons of her shirt. I felt her grin against my lips. "Impatient, are we?" her words slid over my jawline as her lips made their way to my ear. Goosebumps covered my skin. "Very" I muttered as I undid the final button and pushed her shirt back over her shoulders "And we don't have that much time". "You're right" she slid her hands to cup my ass and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around her waist, burying my face in her neck. She carried me to the back of the bus and sat me on her bed. Since it was just her and I on this bus, we had ditched the bunks and put in two decent sized beds instead, which had helped our…situation…quite a bit. Tegan looked down at me. I could see the lust in her hazel eyes and I bit my lip. I pulled her on to me, my lips colliding with the soft skin just above her collarbone. She pushed my shirt up my back, wasting no time in getting it off. I slid my legs back around her, my hands weaving through her hair as I placed nips on her shoulder. Tegan's moans cut through the darkness and I could feel my wetness growing-I needed her. I drug my nails down her back "I want you to fuck me" I whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched. I felt her hands around my back, unhooking my bra. I felt her teeth sink in to my neck-a low growl escaping her. I whimpered. Moving my hands down, I pulled at her sports bra. She lifted up long enough for me to pull it over her head before she pressed back down against me. Her nipples brushed against mine. "Fuck" I breathed. Grabbing her waist, I flipped her over. I tugged on her leggings, sliding them down her legs and tossing them out of sight. I gasped, someone wasn't wearing underwear tonight. I slid down to the floor, placing myself between her legs. "Oh no, you first". She grabbed my arms, pulling me on top of her and flipping me over. I felt her hands slide down my waist, her fingers working at the button on my jeans. Her nails dug in to my thighs as she pulled my jeans down my legs-taking my underwear with them. She placed a kiss down my neck, trailing more down my chest. Taking my nipple in to her mouth, she swirled her tongue across my breast. I dug my nails in to her shoulders, my hips bucking up to her. Tegan moved down my body, leaving a trail of nips and kisses behind. A cold fire stirred in my stomach as I ached for her. She slid to her knees, her hands gripping my thighs. Her face just inches from my soaking center. I felt her hot breath on my thighs. "You smell so fucking good". Her words made me gasp and I pulled on her hair-trying to pull her in to me. She bit down on my inner left thigh and my yelp pushed in to the air. The pain turned to pleasure as she placed a kiss against my pussy. She drug her tongue lightly across my mound, teasing me. The pressure continued to build between my legs and I squirmed under her touch-begging for more. She grabbed my thighs, and buried her face in my cunt-licking and sucking at my clit. My hands tangled in her hair and I let my head fall in to the blankets. Ecstasy coursed through my body as her mouth explored every part of me. "Having fun?" The words broke the heated silence. I froze. My blood ran cold. I opened my eyes. Tegan still knelt between my legs. Her face was of utter horror. I turned my head towards the front of the bus. There she stood, hand on her hip and a grin on her face. Scarlett. I opened my mouth, but my words were lost. Tegan stood, grabbing a blanket and covering herself. "Uh. Hey. We just got out of the shower. Hard to find clothes in this mess." Tegan's words were unsteady. I could hear her labored breathing and I knew she was terrified. Fuck. I was terrified. "You don't have to lie to me." Scarlett walked closer, Tegan took a step back. "No. I'm not lying. It's not what you think." Tegan steadied herself on the edge of the bed. "Tegan. I've been standing here for long enough to know what's going on. But like I said, you don't have to lie. I'm not grossed out. Hell, I suspected something was going on." Scarlett's words slammed in to my chest. I didn't know what to think. My mind was torn between thinking too much and going blank. I cleared my throat. "I don't understand." Scarlett laughed. "I've seen the way you guys interact during interviews and on stage. Coming here tonight sort of confirmed what I thought was going on." "And it doesn't gross you out?" Tegan spoke, still leaning against the bed. Her face paled. "Not at all. It actually turns me on." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. I looked up at Tegan, who was already staring at me in disbelief. Scarlett walked up to Tegan, kicking off her heels and getting closer to Tegan's height. Scarlett leaned in to Tegan, kissing her lightly on the lips. My core throbbed as I watched her remove her clothes, one item at a time. She was gorgeous. Her milky skin, marked only by dotted freckles. My eyes traced the outline of her spine, down where her ass met her thighs-then up the front of her body until I met her gaze. "Like what you see?" she asked. I couldn't form words, I just nodded. "Relax. I've seen the way you look at me-both of you. I know you want me, and I can't deny that the feeling is mutual." Scarlett's words started sinking in. Maybe this wasn't the end of the world. Maybe things would be okay. And even if shit blew to hell tomorrow, we could at least have fun tonight, right? After all, she already knew. We had nothing to hide anymore. I looked at Tegan. She seemed a bit more relaxed than she had 5 minutes ago. Scarlett walked towards me, climbing on the bed next to me. Her leg brushed against mine and set my skin on fire. She leaned over me, her arms on either side of me. I could smell her shampoo. I moved closer to her, feeling her breath on my face. I wanted to kiss her. I darted my eyes towards Tegan. She nodded, a small grin playing on her lips. Looking back at Scarlett, I moved my left hand to the side of her face. Her skin was soft under my hand. I tucked her curly hair behind her ear and pulled her closer to me. My lips met hers slowly. Moving against each other, our tongues mingling with lust. She swung her right leg over me. I slid my hands to her lower back, pressing her even closer to me. I broke the kiss, dragging my tongue across her jaw and down her throat. Her head tilted back, exposing her pulse point to me. She moaned and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I wanted to taste her. I grabbed her thighs, pushing her down as I pulled up up my body. Noises escaped her as her cunt pressed against my skin. I could feel her juices trailing against my stomach. She sat up, straddling my chest. I slid my arms under her legs, her knees falling on either side of my face. I turned my head, dragging my tongue up her right thigh and over and down her left. I grabbed her waist, pulling her down on my face. She tasted sweet, delicious. I moaned in to her cunt, licking every inch of her. I run my tongue along her clit, flicking back and forth, up and down. Her legs were twitching around my head.

I heard rustling and felt Tegan's hands against my legs. She kissed the top of my pussy, running her tongue along my folds. I groaned at the contact. I felt her tongue tracing circles against my clit. I rose my hips towards her, eager for more. I throbbed for her touch. I grabbed Scarlett's hips, moving her against my tongue. I took her clit in my mouth, sucking and running my tongue against her sensitive skin. Tegan's hands moved against my stomach. Her tongue dipping in to my wetness. I felt her fingers brush against my clit, sliding down my pussy. My breath caught in my throat. I dug my nails in to Scarlett's thighs as Tegan slid a finger inside me. I moved my hips against her as she slid another finger inside me. I moaned in to Scarlett, causing her to gasp. As Tegan pumped in and out of me, my body moved with her movements. Scarlett rode my face, one hand tangled in my hair, the other pressed against the wall behind me. I felt the pressure building in my core and I knew I was getting close. I slid my tongue inside Scarlett, moving against her walls. My hands slid around her and up her front. I cupped her breasts in my hands, taking her nipples between my fingers and pinching lightly. She whimpered, pulling my hair and pulling me further in to her. I knew she was close. Tegan's movements quickened. She curled her fingers inside me, hitting the spot she knew would make me cum. She flicked my clit with her tongue, and I felt my muscles tightened. Grabbing Scarlett's ass, I moved her faster, back and forth against my face. I moved my tongue from her entrance to her clit, back and forth. "I'm going to cum", she screamed. I felt her juices spill on to my face and in to my mouth. Her legs began to shudder. Both her hands tangled in my hair, pulling and twisting as she rode out her orgasm. That's all it took for me to cum. I rode Tegan's fingers, her tongue moving against me. I tightened around her fingers, my liquids spilling on to her hands and down her arm. "Fuck", Tegan moaned against my cunt as she came., riding her own fingers. Her breathing ragged, her fingers still inside me. Scarlett threw her leg over, throwing herself on to the bed, breathing heavily. Tegan climbed on to me, her sweaty body sliding against mine. Her head on my chest, she tangled her cum covered fingers with mine. She leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek. Scarlett propped herself on her elbow, leaning towards us. "So how about that shower?"


End file.
